Doctor Gamer 2018
is the third episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the first part of the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid tribute arc. Thus, it features the return of Emu Hojo and Hiiro Kagami, portrayed by Hiroki Iijima and Toshiki Seto respectively. It also features the debut of Geiz DriveArmor and the Time Jacker Ora. This episode is accompanied by the third episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O: Supplementary Plan web series, Regal Spoilers. Synopsis Geiz and Tsukuyomi reluctantly collaborate with Sougo, even going as far as to keeping a keen eye on him at school. Meanwhile, a seemingly "unbeatable" game has gone viral amongst the students at Sougo's school, with rumors saying that there is only one person who would be capable of beating it. The three set out to find this rumored genius gamer M, but they encounter an enemy Time Jacker named Ora. Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: After the events of ''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders. Plot In his house, Sougo is having breakfast with his new roommates, Tsukuyomi and Geiz. After some shenanigans involving Geiz threatening him, Sougo is surprised at knowing that they're transferring to his school to watch over him. At 2018, Ora meets up with Heure and have a conversation about Zi-O and whether or not he could affect their plans. Ora then appears in 2016 in front of a grieving father, Ida, and forcefully transforms him into Another Ex-Aid by offering him a Faustian deal to save his son in exchange for doing her bidding. Back at school, Tsukuyomi and Geiz follow Sougo everywhere until he managed to escape into a sports shack. In there, Sougo meets Owada, his classmate, who's trying to finish "an unwinnable game". Sougo declares Owada as his future cyber security minister if he becomes king... but suddenly another Ex-Aid appears and attacks Owada. Sougo transforms into Zi-O and attempted to attack the kaijin, but he disappeared. After taking Owada to the hospital, it appears that the doctor doesn't know how to treat him. Sougo tries to hunt for Another Ex-Aid, but Geiz stops him. Geiz said that whenever Sougo uses Zi-O, he steals power from the Legend Riders, thus making them disappear forever, just like what happened to Build. Sougo says he can't just stand around and watch people suffer, he has to try and help. He then asks Geiz if he has ever felt that way. Geiz gets angry and grabs Sougo, then has a flashback to the battle against Oma Zi-O, where someone he cared about died in front of him and he mourned him. Geiz then tells Sougo that he does know what its like, more than he can possibly imagine. Sougo then finds Owada's Genm Corp. game console, which fell out of Geiz's pocket, thinking that the game is connected to the Another Rider. Sougo said that Geiz is actually a nice person if he's worried about the Legend Riders, but Geiz rejects him in embarrassment. Back in his home, Sougo tries to play the game but he's really bad at it. Geiz mocks him, wondering how could a complete amateur like Sougo trying to find a secret behind unbeatable game. Sougo then realizes that to finish the game, he must find a real gamer, thanking Geiz in process. Tsukuyomi browses info about that gamer on her futuristic tablet, citing the Genius Gamer M, a legendary gamer that can beat any game. Sougo tries to look for M in many game centers and arcades, but he can't find him as no one knows M's true name. Some time later, he comes across Another Ex-Aid's rampage, but he's still too late as the kaijin disappears after attacking the victim. Then, Woz appears again and gave Sougo a clue according to his book: Sougo must take the victim to Seito University Hospital. In the hospital, some nurses are talking about a doctor who has been absent without notice again, suspicious that he played video games all night again. Sougo wonders if the new doctor is actually M, but when he tried to ask the nurses, an entourage of doctors appear, led by the genius surgeon of Seito University Hospital, Hiiro Kagami. Sougo approach Hiiro and asks about the case of unwinnable game. Hiiro took the three of them into a special treatment ward for the victims of this case, and said that the pediatrician is researching it. The surgeon then took Sougo and co. to said doctor's workplace and found a note in German. Geiz succeeded in deciphering the note, as it contains a code to the unwinnable game. When Sougo inputs the code, they're transferred into a game stage as the GENM handheld generates a Game Area, with Another Ex-Aid waiting. They transform, but the kaijin is using the game power of Ex-Aid and proved too strong and maneuverable. Geiz then equips the Drive Armor as Sougo equips Build Armor, and they managed to defeat the monster with teamwork. As it reverts back to Ida, a lone person appears that Tsukuyomi identifies as Emu Hojo: the genius gamer M. Emu coldly tells them to leave him alone, as he transforms into Ex-Aid Action Gamer Lv 2 and attacks the two Riders... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: Guest Casts * : * : * / : * : * : *Teacher: *Doctor: *Nurse: , *Foreign men: Tom Constantine, Paul Sullivan Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2: *Another Ex-Aid: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Build **Geiz ***Geiz, Drive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***BuildArmor **Geiz ***DriveArmor Rider Gashats *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 2 Errors *When Geiz active his Hissatsu Time Burst finisher, the "Drive" announcement comes from Build Driver (although never used in-series), instead of Ridewatches itself. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 32, . *'Viewership': 2.6% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O & Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O ***Geiz: Geiz, Drive *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Cross-Z, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone *'Video Game References in this episode:' **The message left on the note is "down, down, up, up, right, left, right, left". This is a common button input for video game cheats, but the particular code is famous for being a jumbled version of the , with the additional input of B and A. **During Another Ex-Aid's attack, he manages to make a Chocolate Block appear by hitting it and uses it as a platform to bounce off of. This invisible object is a reference to invisible blocks seen in the Super Mario franchise. **One of the arcades Sougo visits has an old 1990s logo for Namco, the gaming company that made Pac-Man, whom Ex-Aid and Ghost fought against in a crossover. The company is now known as Bandai Namco. *Posters of Bang Bang Shooting and Bakusou Bike's are seen on a Game Center's door. **When Sougo walks in Game Center, the arcade cabinet version of Mighty Action X's poster is seen in the background. The poster previously used in episode 16 of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Zi-O Ep3 Game Center poster.png|Bang Bang Shooting and Bakusou Bike's game poster MAX Arcade poster again.png|Arcade cabinet version of Mighty Action X showing again. *Emu's desk has a plushie of Mighty and a Genm Corp coffee mug among the items on top of it. *Two English-speaking Kamen Rider fans make a brief cameo in this episode and interact with Sougo: Tom Constantine, senior editor of the Tokusatsu Network and Paul Sullivan, also known as the internet and podcast personality Igadevil. *Emu's full face is left obscured until the very end scene when he transforms into Ex-Aid. *This is the first episode where the heroes' Time Mazines are absent. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ドクターゲーマー2018 *Heisei 20's official episode guide for ドクターゲーマー2018 References ru:Доктор и игрок 2018